Vives en mi
by elizabethsach
Summary: Un sOnFic!... de LA kNcIoN de BEnNy ibaRrA!...aLgO TragICo!... PeRO MuY LindO!... plISs!rEAD!...


Bueno como siempre! Nada de aquí es mío!... que mas quisiera!... por mi ya se hubieran casado!... jajajjajaj okei no!.. Pero por mi ya estuvieran juntos!...

A qui les dejo este fic que está inspirado en una canción de Benny Ibarra!...

**VIVES EN MÍ**

**Por poco y no podía más,  
ya casi me dolía soñar,**

Por que me dolía el solo dormir, me dolía cerrar los ojos y verte ahí, sufriendo por mi culpa, por que sabía que a mi lado cualquier persona a la que quisiera, corría peligro, por que simplemente me dolía soñar. Pero tu jamás me dejaste caer, nunca dejaste que pensara lo contrario, siempre dijiste que tu y todo mundo estaría conmigo, que jamás me dejarían solo.

**Justo cuando comenzaba a no creer  
llegaste tú, y desperté. **

Fue en esas fechas que había descubierto mis sentimientos, porque ya no te veía solo como mi mejor amiga_, la rata de biblioteca Hermione Granger_, no supe ni cuando ni como, pero me di cuenta de que eras vital en mi vida, así como el agua, así como el aire para respirar, eras simplemente la luz que guiaba mi camino, por que sin ti, estaba completamente perdido.

**A tu lado aprendí a volar  
a encontrar las ganas de luchar  
**

Porque por fin me había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado locamente, de ti, de mi mejor amiga, me había enamorado de _Hermione Granger. _Y fue entonces que comprendí que jamás me dejarían caer, que TÚ jamás me dejarías caer. Porque supe que no estaba solo, que tenía a una multitud de gente que esperaba que yo triunfara, tenía a familiares y amigos, por quien vivir, te tenia a ti!...

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, te tenía a mi lado dándome apoyo, apoyo incondicional que me hizo recobrar las fuerzas para salir adelante, para luchar por un dos mundos, dos mundos de los cuales yo era el responsable y por los cuales debía dar hasta mi ultimo aliento de vida, aunque mi castigo fuera el partir de tu vida, aunque fuera el peor de los castigos, el castigo de no verte más.

**Me enseñaste que la magia  
esta al alcance de mi anhelo,**

Pero me dijiste, me enseñaste que la mejor magia viene del corazón, que la única magia verdadera es lo que mas anhelas, lo que mas deseas, lo que deseas con el corazón. Que la mejor manera de pelear era sabiendo que había personas que me amaban, que había personas a las que YO amaba, y que querían que yo, saliera triunfador.

Por que me arme de valor y te lo dije, te dije que te amaba, y aquel beso que nos dimos_,..Ese fue nuestro primer y ultimo beso Harry.._ Recuerdo tus palabras claramente, y como no recordarlas si fueron lo que me hizo vencer, _nuestro ultimo beso, hasta que tu hayas vencido y salido triunfador de esa batalla..._ Por que tu amor me dio fé, el saber que era correspondido, el saber que tu también sabias lo mismo que yo, que no era el único, que sentía que iba a morir, cuando nos sonreíamos mutuamente.

Y Sonaste egoísta, tu misma me lo dijiste, pero te comprendo, te comprendí en aquel entonces, porque necesitaba algo que me diera las fuerzas necesarias para regresar triunfador, algo que en verdad valiera la pena. Y en ese momento fue cuando hice mi promesa, la promesa de salir triunfador, de salir victorioso solo por ti, por _NOSOTROS._

**y tu amor  
me ha dado fé. **

**  
**

Y me lleve muy dentro de mí esas palabras, por que quería volver a probar esos labios, esos labios que me habían hecho volar hasta el cielo y bajar hasta el mismo infierno, una sola vez. Por que sabía, y por que quería volver, a ti, volver a poner mis labios sobre los tuyos. Mi Única meta fue, vencer, sin importarme ser un acecino, sin importar a que o quienes se interpusieran en mi camino.

**Y lo que tú me has dado  
lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser   
oh oh oh **

Y así lo hice, triunfe, sobre _el-que-no debía-ser-nombrado_, No supe como verdaderamente, pero lo hice, lo hice por esos dos mundo, que ahora se encuentran gracias a mi, y mi gran sufrimiento, felices, que son felices a causa de mi dolor, a causa de mi sufrimiento, a causa de nuestro amor.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… estabas ahí apoyándome, poniéndote en peligro a pesar de que te había pedido que no lo hicieras, terca, como siempre, cuando se te metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de sacártelo… simplemente no lo había, y tu decidiste ir, al igual que todos mis seres queridos a apoyarme, a darme apoyo incondicional.

Simplemente no se podía oír claramente, parecía el callejón Diagon en pleno verano, tanto alboroto, tanto ruido, tantos hechizos volando por todas partes, pero el y yo nos manteníamos en una sola pelea, porque solamente éramos el y yo. Solamente uno podría derrotar al otro, no había otra opción, era convertirme en acecino o en victima.

Y decide ser el que se manchara de sangre, decide ser el que tuviera que vivir, y aunque suene egoísta lo hice por mi, lo hice solamente pensando en mí y en mi propio beneficio, lo hice pensando que si acababa con todo esto, podría volver a ti, volver a sentirte, a sentir esos labios, tan suaves, tan lindos, tan carnosos, simplemente tan llenos de ti. Lo hice pensando solo en mi y en ti.

Y así fue que saquee fuerzas desde lo mas dentro de mi ser, y grite con toda mi alma, la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables.

_AVADA KEDAVRA!...-_mi varita apuntaba hacia el, y una gran luz salio disparada, a lo que había sido _Lord Voldemort_, por que el hechizo que había salido de mi varita, había dado de lleno en su pecho, y había hecho que el señor Tenebrosos cayera hacia atrás y lo que se podía llamar cuerpo se golpeara fuertemente contra el frío y duro suelo, del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Me sentía débil, sucio, me daba asco yo mismo, pero aun así la felicidad no cabía en mi pecho, esta completamente feliz, por fin mi vida podría ser normal, podría pasar el resto de mi vida despreocupado, podría ser feliz a tu lado, podríamos ser felices juntos.

Pero me duro poco el encanto, solo pude oír unas cuantas voces, detrás de mi, todo fue tan rápido, primero oí la voz de Bellatrix, gritar, _NO!... ese maldito!.. ah matado a mi señor!... _y luego la oí pronunciar un hechizo, que en realidad nunca había escuchado, solo puede distinguir, su voz diciendo, lo que más me había temido en toda la noche… _tu!.. pagaras caro!... lo que tu noviecito le ah hecho a mi señor!...-_ luego pude oír un grito de profundo dolor, que provenía de tu garganta.

Por instinto lance rápidamente un hechizo hacia Bellatrix, pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido, no había podido impedir que el hechizo diera de lleno en ti, solo pude verte caer lentamente sobre tus rodillas, para después oprimir tus manos contra tu pecho, haciendo muecas de dolor.

Me acerque rápidamente hacia ti, me hinque frente a ti, y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarte y decirte al oído…_lo hice Hermione!... lo hice… salí victorioso!...-_te lo dije en un leve susurro, para después alejarme un poco de ti para verte a a cara, pero lo que vi, no me dejo muy convencido.

Tu cara pálida, como si hubieras visto al peor de los fantasmas escondidos en Howgarts, tus labios secos, y aun seguías con esa mueca de dolor con la que te había visto caer, me miraste con esos dulces ojos que aunque reflejaban dolor, podía distinguir un lijero brillo en ellos, para depuse dedicarme una ligera sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que me hacían perder el control de mi mismo.

_Harry…-_dijiste con un leve susurro que apenas pude escuchar, yo solo moví la cabeza en forma de negación, no quería que gastaras tus fuerzas, no quería que te agotaras más de lo que ya estabas, y así te lo dije…_no Hermione!.. solo descansa, pronto estaremos en el castillo, y podrás decirme lo que desees, pero ahora solo descansa!...-_ dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía.

Pero recibí una negación por respuesta, moviste ligeramente tu cabeza hacía los lados, cada vez te veía más débil, mas pálida, tu respiración cada vez era mas pausada, y tenía miedo, miedo de perderte.

Separaste un poco tus labios, pero no salio ningún sonido por ellos, y de nuevo lo volviste a intentar, y estas vez puede oír tu voz, tu dulce voz, que aunque sonaba débil seguía teniendo ese toso tranquilizador, de siempre.

_No Harry… no, creo que pueda llegar al castillo con vida…_- dijiste, y al ver que me disponía a decir lo contrario, pusiste tu mano pálida en mi boca, para que guardara silencio,_ lo venciste!...-dijiste con todo el tono de alegría que tu voz te dejaba,- no sabes cuanto me alegro!...-agregaste, para que después una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en tus resecos labios, - pero me entristece no poder quedarme para disfrutarlo juntos…_

Pero esta vez no me calle _no digas eso Hermione!... nisiquiera se te ocurra por un momento!... vamos!...-_dije tratando poner me de pie, pero tu me lo impediste, y volviste a negar con tu cabeza.

_Por favor Harry!... solamente déjame hablar!... _y de nuevo volvía interrumpir,_ no Hermione!... no podemos perder tiempo!.. mírate!... tenemos que llevarte a Howgarts!...-_pero como la primera vez me lo impediste, _Por favor… solo … tu sabes que te amo, cierto?.._- y solo pude asentir, afirmando que sabía que me amabas tanto como yo a ti.

_y que voy a ser feliz, si tu lo eres?...-_pero esta vez no me conforme con solo asentir, _por Dios Hermione!... no me digas esto!... que parece que si te estuvieras despidiendo!... y esto no es una despedida!.._- dije dejando claro lo ultimo, eso no era despedida!... simplemente no podía serlo y sin previo aviso, unas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.

**Te sentiré a mi lado  
no importa donde sea que estés   
tu amor dejo una huella en mi existir,  
te guardo dentro   
vives en mi ohh oh oh oh  
vives en mi ohh oh oh oh  
**

_Que mas quisiera yo que no lo fuera amor… pero lo siento… se que… lo sabes verdad?... sabes que seré feliz si tu lo eres?..-_pero esta vez no me dejaste contestar, como si supieras que te iba a interrumpir _de _nuevo, _yo te esperare siempre, estaré esperándote, no lo dudes ni por un segundo, nos reuniremos en la otra vida Harry… pero espero que eso tarde… tu tienes que ser feliz… feliz.. por mi… y por ti.. tienes que ser feliz… por partida doble…-_dijo esto cuando unas lagrimas se escaparon por sus ojos marrones, que ahora estaban perdiendo su brillo, ese brillo que me llenaba de vida, y que ahora me la estaba quitando.

Tu voz cada vez se apagaba mas, y mi miedo se agrandaba más, no podía perderte, simplemente no quería, no quería quedarme sin ti.

_Pero yo vencí Hermione!... no puedes hacerme esto!... yo te necesito!... no puedes dejarme por favor!...-_dije llorando con desesperación al ver que su vida se me iba de las manos y ella no me dejaba hacer nada…-_prefiero morir contigo!.. prefiero irme a tu lado… así seremos felices… después de todo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí!.. por favor… no me dejes… no me dejes!...-_dije tomándola de nuevo en mis brazos, y meciéndome junto con ella.

_Harry!... no digas eso!... ya te dije que tu tienes que ser feliz, por nosotros, por ti y por mi!... estaré bien… lo prometo…- _su voz ya casi no me llegaba a los oídos, se me estaba yendo de la manos, pero no quería, no quería que se me fuera.

_Prométemelo Harry!... serás feliz… podrás ser feliz sin mi!... promete… melo…-_su voz ya se había apagado, y lo único que puede hacer fue atraerla hacia mi. Y probar esos labios que ya una vez me habían hecho llegar al cielo, y a pesar de que sus labios estaban secos, seguían teniendo ese sabor, ese sabor a durazno, que aunque se mezclo con nuestras lagrimas, seguía teniendo ese sabor inigualable, ese dulce y tranquilizante sabor, me correspondió, puede sentirlo, pude sentir en ese beso, como ella me pedía a gritos que, jamás la olvidara, y que correspondiera a la promesa que aún no había prometido.

**Si la vida nos separa hoy,  
ya verás que para siempre estoy,   
flotando en tu respiración  
me llevaras prendido a el corazón  
igual que yo  
**

Y pude sentir, que ella, ya no correspondía, como si con ese beso yo le hubiera quitado su ultimo aliento de vida, me separe de ella, y pude verla, en su rostro se reflejaba una entera paz, sus ojos cerrados, por el beso que nos acabábamos de dar, su tez pálida, sus labios un poco humeados, y una lagrima que aun recorría su camino hasta perderse, en su cuello.

Pude oír las voces de varios de mis amigos llamándome, diciéndome que la llevara rápidamente a la enfermería, que me moviera de ese lugar, pero no, ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había nada que hacer, lo único que pude hacer fue hacer lo mismo que había hecho minutos atrás, tomarla entre mis brazos, y mecerme junto con ella, como si eso fuera devolverle la vida.

_Te lo prometo…-_susurre a su oído, y aunque sabía que ella ya no me escuchaba se lo prometí, sería feliz, por ella, para que supiera, que su muerte no había sido en vano.

Lloraba con desesperación, las lagrimas caían inconscientemente sobre mis mejillas, y lo único que pude hacer, sin dejar de moverme, en la forma que lo estaba haciendo, fue grita, _HERMIONE!...-_gritar tu nombre como si con eso, tu alma regresaría a ti, y fue entonces que escuche las voces de, Ron, Ginny, y algunas otras personas gritar, y llorar por que _HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, había muerto._

**  
Y lo que tu me has dado  
lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser  
ohhh   
**

Y aquí estoy, tratando de ser feliz, como te lo prometí, y auque se que no la amo, aunque ella sabe que no le soy correspondido en la forma en la que ella quisiera, me acepto, acepto estar aquí, junto a mi lado, sabiendo que aun te llevo en mi corazón y en mi sangre, sabiendo que jamás podré amarla como ella lo hace, sabiendo que no la amare como lo hago por ti.

_Ginevra Weasley, acepta como esposo a Harry James Potter?..._

_Si!.. Acepto"…- _dijo una Ginny que se encontraba parada a un lado de el, con un vestido blanco, sencillo, asi como lo era ella, y su familia.

_Usted Harry James Potter, acepta como esposa a Ginevra Weasley?..._

…………

_Si…… acepto…_

_Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…_

_Pero tal vez tenga razón, tal vez, algún día llegare a conformarme, y a quererla solo un poco, aprenderla a querer, como lo hice, lo hago y lo haré por ti. _Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras pude sentir los labios de Ginny acercarse a los míos, cerré los ojos, solo tratando de no pensar, o más bien de pensar que eras tu.

Tratare de serlo, tratare de cumplir mi promesa, pero nunca jamás olvides Hermione, lo mucho que te amé, que te amo, que te amare, por que no importa que tan lejos nos encontremos, no importa que estemos en mundos diferentes, no importa la distancia, yo te amaré para toda la vida, **te sentiré a mi lado, no importa donde estés, por que tu amor dejo una huella en mi existir, por que te guardo muy dentro de mi, por que VIVES EN MI.**

**  
**

Wha!

Súper dramático no!.. pero m encanto esta canción!... y no se después de ver que la mayoría de la gente escribe solo sobre un Harry muerto y una Hermione que trata de hacer su vida… aunque creo que la mayoría nos hemos puesto esa idea no?...

Harry morirá en el ultimo libro!... NO!... simplemente JK no me puede hacer esto!... No! Nos puede hacer esto!... cierto?...

Espero que le haya gustado!... fue escrito en un momento de tristeza!... pero que fue remplazado por uno de mucha felicidad!...)

Y ya ven! Ginevra Weasley siempre quedándose con las sobras!... jajajajjaaja(ya quisiera yo las sobras!)

Espero sus Reviews!...

Te AmO LeO!...

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic! De Sin ti no hay nada!... Pronto actualizare!...)

Sin mas que escribir!...(por el momento)

whIt LoVe:

:..ELizAbEt-sACh..:


End file.
